Kaneki's hair secret
by chibiiscute13
Summary: Hide lightly suggested that Kaneki should dye his hair white, so why not? But will Tsukiyama like it? Kaneki worries too much and Touka rejects Hide, but hey, Hide still gets 50 dollars. AU, no ghouls, one-shot. Maybe a little ooc since I haven't gotten their characters down pat. First Tokyo Ghoul fic, so please go easy on me. Other than that, I hope you enjoy.


**I** **was up at like four in the morning thinking..."Hey why don't I write a TrashKan fic?" And that's why this exists. I should be working on other things, but hey, at least I'm good at avoiding those things. This is pretty random and contains a bit of Touka x Hide near the end. And I don't know if you know, but just in case you didn't...I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters.**

* * *

It was a spur of the moment decision. Just an Idea that Hide had given him. A suggestion lightly put into words that seemed to have an actual impact on Kaneki.

" _Kaneki, why don't you dye your hair white? It wouldn't look that bad in my opinion."_

 _Kaneki had lowered the cup of tea that he had brought to his lips and began to look at Hide like he was insane._

" _Excuse me? Hide, what kind of a suggestion is that? Even for you it's pretty random."_

" _What? Don't be so uptight Kaneki. It was only a joke." Hide replied as he laughed off his words that were supposed to have no meaning at all._

"… _Right. I should have expected that with you." Kaneki sighed as he brought his teacup back to his lips and began to drink it while listening to his hyper friend continue to talk about this and that._

That had been the end of their conversation. It was a joke. Nothing more, nothing less. A meaningless suggestion, but still…White hair huh?

Kaneki thought back on this as a handheld mirror was held out in front of him.

"Is it to your liking sir?" The woman holding the mirror out to him asked with a kind business smile plastered onto her face.

Kaneki took the mirror from her hands, uttering a small thank you as he began to observe his reflection in the small object. "It's….actually not that bad after all." Kaneki said, more so to himself, as he reached up a hand to grip a piece of his hair and stroke it lightly. He smiled as he turned to the hairdresser and handed the mirror back to her. "It's perfect, thanks." He said shyly as his hand accidentally touched hers at the exchange.

"It's my pleasure sir." The hairdresser replied as she walked up to the front, Kaneki getting up to follow her. After getting situated in front of the cash register, the woman began writing something down on a sticky note and handed it to Kaneki.

After Kaneki took a look at the paper, a blush spread across his face as he registered what was written on it. The woman's digits were neatly spread across the small sticky note. "U-u-um… I'm actually taken s-"

"Could you please give this to Nagachika-kun?!" The woman shouted while bowing, cutting Kaneki off.

 _Of course it would be for Hide. How many times is this already? I never learn do I?_ "….To Hide? Yeah, I'll be sure to deliver this to him then."

The hairdresser stood straight up, a happy look adorning her face as she quickly shoved the small piece of paper into Kaneki's hands. "Thank you so much sir! Please don't worry about payment this time as well. I'll cover the cost in exchange for this favor!" She shouted happily as she spun around in circles and waved Kaneki off with a creepy, fangirlish smile.

 _The weird one's are always attracted to Hide._ Was Kaneki's last thought before exiting the hair salon.

After leaving the hair place, Kaneki fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly speed dialed his popular friend. It took a little while before a voice was heard coming from the other side of the phone.

" _Hey Kaneki! It's unusual for you to call me first. Something on your mind?"_ Hide spoke from the other side of the phone, sounding like he was on the brink of a laughing fit.

"Why do you sound more chipper than always? Did something good happen?"

" _No, no, no. I asked first, so I insist you share your thoughts first."_

"….Ok then." _How strange._ "Well first off, another girl gave me their number to give to you Mr. Popular."

" _Woah, really? I'm sorry Ken. I just can't help that I'm dripping with good looks." Hide replied jokingly._

"Please tell me you're not doing a dramatic pose right now?"

It was silent for a moment before the sound of Hide clearing his throat could be heard.

" _Pssh. Kaneki…Of course I wasn't- I mean how ridiculous do you think I am."_

"….So you were."

"… _..Yes. Anyway, did you have anything else that you might want to tell me?"_

"I did actually…..I…Um….Your comment, the one about how white hair would look good on me…"

" _Go on."_

"….I….I did it."

" _It?"_

"I got my hair dyed white!" Kaneki exclaimed proudly.

Silence ensued again before the sound of pleased laugher blasted through to Kaneki, making him have to pull the phone away from his ear a little to avoid hearing damage.

" _Y-you….Hahahah….You actually….I'm getting…Hahaha….fifty bucks it would seem….Also…Hehe. Turn around dude."_ Was what Hide was able to get out in between fits of laughter.

 _Huh? Turn around?_ As soon as Kaneki spun around, he spotted Hide a little further down the road from him.

His face lit up a bit as he gaped like a fish, staring at his childhood friend, embarrassed quite a bit. "H-Hide! What are you…Why are you..?"

"What, are you unhappy to see me?" He said to Kaneki before hanging up his phone and pocketing it. "And after I came all this way to pick you up."

Kaneki stopped gaping like a fish and closed his mouth. After pocketing his own phone, he took the sticky note he had been holding in his hands and held it out to Hide.

"So why exactly are you picking me up?" He started after Hide had taken the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket with his phone.

"I came to walk you to your apartment. Your boyfriend's there right? You wouldn't want to have to go there with your new hairstyle alone right?" Hide said as he lightly jabbed his elbow playfully into Kaneki's side.

"Huh? Does it really look that bad? Do you think he'd hate it? Wait. Would he hate me for it? Should I change it bac-"

"Dude, calm down. It looks fine. I even bet 50 bucks that you'd dye it that color, and I wouldn't have done that if I thought it'd look bad on you. Besides, that Kaneki obsessed boyfriend of yours wouldn't start to hate you because a small change like this. I'm sure the sex won't change in anyway just because your hair is a different color."

A small blush crept its way up to Kaneki's face as steam seemed to fly out of his ears. "H-hide! You shouldn't say things like that in public. It's embarrassing." Kaneki explained, the comment about betting money seeming to not even register at all.

"Well, have you calmed down now?"

"….Now that you think about it…I guess I am."

"Good, because we've arrived at your apartment building."

"Eh?! Already? Well then, are you really going to come in to gauge his reaction with me like you sa-" Kaneki stopped midway, turning around and realizing that Hide was nowhere in sight. He sighed, turning back towards his apartment building and starting his ascent up the stairs to his floor.

After he had made his way to the door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, he unlocked the door, quickly entering before shutting the door behind him just as quickly.

"Oh, Kaneki is that you? I was wondering where you went. I was quite lonely while you were gone you know?" A voice called from further in the small apartment as footsteps were heard approaching the white haired boy.

Kaneki started to panic. Fear started to flood through his body as he thought about all sorts of scenarios. _What if he doesn't like it? What if he starts to hate me? What if he wants to break up? What would I do if he wanted to break up with me? Would I be able to handle that sort of loss? As I thought….I can't do this._

Hearing the footsteps get even closer, Kaneki quickly took off his coat and placed it on his head, successfully hiding his hair underneath. As soon as he had done that, his boyfriend entered the entrance where he stood.

"Kaneki, are you alright? Why is your coat on top of your head?" His boyfriend inquired, a worried look making its way onto his face.

"Ts-Tsukiyama…It's nothing….It's just….I…"

"Mon amour, did you get hurt? If you did, please let me have a look. You might have to go to the hospital." Tsukiyama said sternly, reaching for the coat on top of Kaneki's head.

Kaneki's eyes filled with fear as he quickly pulled away, beginning to shake as worst case scenarios began to flood his head. "Tsuki-NO!" He exclaimed loudly.

Tsukiyama stood there for a moment, taken aback by the sudden outburst. He soon came back to his senses and reached out to Kaneki, taking him by the shoulders as he forced Kaneki to look at him.

"Mon cher, please calm down." Tsukiyama said as he stared into Kaneki's beautiful gray orbs.

Kaneki calmed a bit making it now possible for Tsukiyama to gently reach up and pull the coat off Kaneki's head, the sight surprising him a bit before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Ah, mi amore. You're as beautiful as always. Before your hair was as dark as the night, pitch black like a shadow that envied the light….But now…It's as white as freshly fallen snow, signaling new beginnings and exploration. How beautiful! Kaneki, my sweet, sweet Kaneki! How I love you! Je t'aime! Ti amo! Daisuki mon petite!"

As Tsukiyama continued to yell what Kaneki thought was I love you in a bunch of different languages, Kaneki's face flushed with red as he tried to pick up his coat to cover his face this time. His hand was quickly swatted away by Tsukiyama's as his boyfriend then put both of his hands on either side of Kaneki's face.

"Non non mi amore. Please don't try to hide any of yourself away from me. I can't afford to miss even a single glimpse of you because you're too beautiful."

"Tsuki-" Kaneki's was shushed by a finger placed over his lips.

"Shh. Let me speak first mon cher." The nod of Kaneki's head was the confirmation Tsukiyama took in before beginning to speak up once more. Placing his forehead on Kaneki's, Tsukiayama began to speak up.

"Mon cher. If I hadn't made it clear earlier...I love you. I don't care if your hair's orange, blue, yellow, or pink….As long as you are you, then I will love you always and forever my dear Kaneki. Nothing can stop me from loving you, not even death itself. And besides…..I quite like this color on you." Tsukiyama confessed as he smiled gingerly. "It complements your wonderfully beautiful gray eyes as well."

"It doesn't."

"It's does."

"It doesn-" Kaneki was quickly cut off by a chaste, sweetly simple, kiss placed on his lips ever so gently.

"It does….Now, shall we continue this elsewhere?"

"Wha?" Before could comprehend what was happening, he was picked up, bridal-style, and carried to their bedroom, where he was gently placed on their bed. "Wai- Tsukiyama!"

"Wait? Are you sure about that?" Tsukiyama replied mischievously as he began to remove his shirt.

"N-no, wait! I mean yes, I'm…sure." Kaneki replied uncertainty as Tsukiyama started to strip at a slower pace, teasing Kaneki as he took his time to unbutton his shirt, barely getting anywhere.

Kaneki clenched his fist and bit his lip as he started to give in. "Oh fine!" He shouted as he moved his hands to Tsukiyama's shirt and hastily undid the rest of the stupid buttons that were in his way.

After the buttons were unbuttoned, he swiftly pulled Tsukiyama's shirt off the rest of the way as Tsukiyama leaned down to claim his lips. Tsukiyama bit at Kaneki's lower lip, managing to draw blood in the process. Tsukiyama then seductively licked the blood off Kaneki's lips, enjoying the taste somewhat as Kaneki parted his mouth, allowing for further access into his mouth.

After parting for breath, Tsukiyama pulled Kaneki into a tight embrace, one hand moving up to pet his hair softly.

"See mon cher? Your hair color isn't going to stop me from loving you. Not now, and not ever."

Kaneki could feel tears beginning to well up in the corner of his eyes before they soon began to pour down, one after another, streaming down his face heavily.

Tsukiyama just held onto Kaneki, letting him cry on his naked shoulder as everything Kaneki had been holding onto before flooded out in this one single moment. It was a while before Kaneki had stopped crying, silence beginning to take its place instead.

"…"

"….Kaneki?"

"….Zzzzzz"

"EH?! He….he fell asleep…?" Tsukiyama let out, surprised. He sighed before laying Kaneki down on their bed, covering him up as he went to shut the apartment down. After locking the door and windows, turning out the lights, and getting himself ready for bed, he quickly returned to the bedroom he and Kaneki shared. He slipped under the covers, his chest facing Kaneki's back as he spooned him lovingly. After he was settled, he too began to drift off to sleep, a little disappointed that they had not continued their earlier activities. Oh well, as long as his Kaneki was happy.

"Bonne nuit mon cher." Tsukiyama whispered before falling asleep soon afterwards.

After waking up, Kaneki felt something, or rather someone, warmly clinging onto his back. He smiled, knowing it was his loving boyfriend. He sat up as he reached into his pocket where his phone still was, and pulled it out before speed dialing his hyper friend.

After ringing a few times, said friend finally picked up.

" _Yo Kaneki! What's up? Are you going to tell me about how your loving and caring boyfriend made love to you all night? If the answer to that question is yes, then please count me out."_

"H-hide! We didn't-…Just d-don't say things like that. Anyway, that's not it, just remind me to…..to keep taking advice from you."

" _Oh? So I'm assuming my little suggestion actually helped out if you get my drift. Wink wink."_

"Y-yeah. Ah, I have to go. Shuu's starting to wake up."

" _Calling him by his first name? What a lovey-dovey couple you are. Well bye for now Ken."_

"You call me by first name all the time! Whatever, Bye." Kaneki finishes before hanging up the phone. "Wait….didn't Hide say something about $50? No, it must be my imagination."

After hanging up, Hide turned to look at Touka as she looked at him disbelievingly.

"See, I told you I'd get him to dye his hair white. Now, about the fifty bucks you promised me?"

"Che. Proof. I want proof. A picture will do."

"Ok then." Hide teased before picking his phone back up and clicking on his photos. After scrolling through many different photos of himself, he came across one of his handsome, now white-haired friend. Turning the phone around to show Touka, he noticed her eyes go wide in shock as she stared and stared at the picture of her friend in the photo.

"Photosh-"

"What? I wouldn't Photoshop a picture of my best friend for a bet!"

"He wouldn't actua- He wouldn't listen to your dumb suggestions!"

"Hehe, but he would. For I am….His. Best. Friend."

"Grrr, fine!" Touka shouted before slamming 50 bucks on the counter and hurriedly getting back to work.

"You don't have to be so mad Touka. Now we can use this money to go on a date. How about it?"

Touka turned around from where she was serving a customer and glared heatedly at Hide.

"Fuck. Off." She gritted through her teeth, turning back to the customers with a small smile, any traces of the glare from before now gone from her face.

"Playing hard to get I see. Oh well, maybe I'll call that hairdresser girl." Hide muttered to himself as he got out the sticky note from his pocket and looked at the digits neatly displayed across the small piece of paper. He then glanced back at Touka, watching her work diligently at the café Anteiku. "Nah. This is way better." He continued, crumbling up the paper and shoving it back in his pocket.

"Hey Tou, can I get a refill here?" Hide shouted out to her, a grin adorning his features.

"Ask someone else….And….Don't call me Tou. It's either Touka or get punched in the face. There is no in between."

Hide continued smiling as he pestered Touka the rest of the day, watching her work as he sat, serenely staring at her, content with just this.

"Perhaps someday."

* * *

 **Ha, I bet some of you were expecting a sex scene. Not really? Well okay then because I can't write them anyway. I just really suck at them. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this random crap I spat out at 4 in the morning and I hope you have a day almost as amazing as yourself.**


End file.
